Aravis's choice
by LucyReywood
Summary: Set in 10 years after The Horse And His Boy. Whent he king of Archenland falls ill Cor must step in for him and help to run the country with the help of Aravis, but Aravis is hidding something from him, a choice that could save Cor or destroy him!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places, and etc... **

Prince Cor stared at Aravis as she floated down the aisle towards him, her beautiful white dress rippling in the light and her beautiful long brown wavy hair was pronounced against her dress. As she floated towards him, he began to fiddle with his top button.

Aravis gave Cor one of her breath taking smiles, and to Cor it was as if that smile made the whole room sparkle, wrapping him in its warmth.

Cor thought back to when he and Aravis had first met, they were running from a mountain lion who latter turned out to be Aslan himself!

Aravis used to be a tarkheena betrothed to one of the wealthiest tarkaans in the whole of Calormen, she had managed to trick her father and hateful step-mother in to thinking that she was going to the woods to perform her purification rites and then marry the tarkaan.

In fact Aravis never planned to perform these rites and as soon as she had left the house she ran away taking with her a captured Narnian horse called Hwin.

When Aravis met Cor, or Shasta as he was then known as, she had hated him and thought herself above him, but as Cor was also travelling with a Narnian horse, Brin, they decided to travel together.

Together they crossed the whole of Calormen till they got to Tashbaan where Cor was mistaken for his twin, who he was yet to know existed, and was put into the care of The Kings and Queens of Narnia.

When Cor and Aravis finally met up on the other side of Tashbaan they had to race against prince Rabadash to stop him charging through Archenland and on to Narnia where he planned to kidnap Queen Susan, take her back to Tashbaan, and force her in to marrying him.

On arrival in Archenland Cor and Corrin met again and discovered that they were actually twins who had been separated at birth by a Tarkaan who had stolen Cor away from his father, King of Archenland, and that Cor was in fact next in line to the throne!

Aravis had been attacked by the lion, Aslan, on arrival in Archenland and by the time she was better the threat from Rabadash was gone! She never forgave Cor for letting her miss the fight!

Having spent the last two months fighting their way across Calormen, Aravis an Cor realised that they had grown to love each other, and now, 10 years on they were about to get married!

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who have read this but this chapter is just a bit dull and short! This is my first attempt at writing something some please can you review this. My next chapter should be more interesting as I have actually made it up myself! Will update that as soon as I can!**

**Please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aravis's P.O.V**

Cor looked so sweet as he watched me walk down the aisle towards him. I hoped that he could see in my face the same love I felt for him as I could see reflected in his beautiful pale face. I could tell that he still wasn't very comfortable with all this attention he was getting now, it did make a difference from being the unpaid assistant of a fisherman, to the long lost son of the king of Archenland.

As I reached the end of the aisle I saw to my shock that the kings and queens of Narnia were here too! It had been 6 years since I had last seen them and that was only because we had gone in to Narnia to see Hwin and Bree! I was flattered that they had thought Cor and I important enough to ride all this way just to come to our wedding.

Before I knew it the service was drawing to a close and all that was left to do was say "I do." From this moment on and for ever more I would be bound to Cor and to the task of becoming Queen of Archenland. One day I would be queen Aravis! Wow that was a strange thought.

**Cor's P.O.V**

I stared at Aravis as she moved towards me, our eyes met and in them I could see her un-ending love for me! As she looked away and towards my father I saw a flash of shock cross her face. I looked that way and to my utter surprise I saw the kings and queens of Narnia were sitting beside my father! My mouth dropped open and when my father saw this it was all he could do to contain his laughter at my face.

Finally Aravis reached me we held hands and turned towards the front. The ceremony was all over so quickly, the only thing that stuck in my mind was Aravis saying "I do," her soft voice was hardly louder than a mouse as it runs through the castle at night.

Suddenly we were surrounded by people all hurrying to congratulate us, through the crowd of my friends and family I saw Aravis deep in conversation with queen Lucy, they always did used to get on but that was hardly surprising. They were both of a similar age, with an identical personality.

I felt someone smash in to my back knocking the wind out of me. I turned around. It was my twin Corrin! I hadn't seen my little brother in 3 months because he had been so busy out training with the guard!

"How is my big brother?" Corrin sounded no different from how I remembered, his joking attitude was ever present, but behind that now was a serious tone. Within no time at all Corrin and I we talking as if it hadn't been 2 minutes since we last saw each other!

**(A/N Sorry it is quite short but I am not the best at writing long chapters so you will live with lots of shorter chapters! Any one got any good ideas on what I should put in just write me a review! Thanks, LR)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V

Queen Lucy and I spent the whole of that night chatting, which was when people were not bombarding me with congratulations and unending questions.

That was something I had only just got used to, people actually cared about how I was even though I was just a girl!

Lucy had been having a very adventurous time recently; she and her brothers had been travelling the seas around Narnia and had discovered 6 new islands that had all pledged allegiance to Narnia!

Life was going well here in Archenland and in Narnia, there had been no reports of an army massing in Tashban so hope fully my father has realised that I was not coming back to him so I could marry some rich Tarkaan in order for him to get some more money!

I had sent him an invitation for today, but his only response was to rip it up and shove it in the messengers face! We decided that that meant he was not coming and that I would never have to see him or my stupid stepmother ever again!

Lucy and I had come to the agreement that you don't need parents in life; all you need is friends that you can trust and rely on.

What we didn't realise was just how much that statement was about to be tested...

Dominic's P.O.V

There is this door in my garden, it has always been there and probably always will be, but it doesn't lead to anywhere, just and old, tall brick wall that surrounds you on every side. But, for some strange reason, as I stepped out in to the garden, I remember the felling a pull coming from the door as if it was calling me.

I walked slowly with a measured pace towards the door, opened it, stepped inside and quickly shut the door. Then I looked up...

The world around me had changed, there was no stone wall, nor could I hear the neighbour's telly that was always playing at full blast, nor my dad's old lawn mower as he mowed the front lawn. Just the tweeting of the birds as they fluttered in the nearby trees...

TREES? There weren't any trees this size at home!

I suddenly hit me, the reason I could hear the telly or the mower, could see the stone wall, was because I wasn't at home any more, I don't think I was even in England. I was in a totally different place, somewhere that shouldn't exist. I turned to go back through the door, but I t had gone leaving me trapped in this Place...

**(A/N. I know I haven't updated in ages but I haven't had time! Also been struggling to write enough to make up a chapter! I will have a character description of Dominic in next chapter. Sorry about the long wait! LucyReywood)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aravis's P.O.V**

It was such a beautiful day; I was out hunting with some of the guards. It was the first time that I had been out since the wedding at that was 2 months ago.

Suddenly we came to a clearing that I used to love to sit in and read when Cor had been away in Narnia on royal business and I was not permitted to join them. I asked the guards if I could meet them at the oak tree on the forest edge a ten minute ride from here in an hour's time, it took some persuading but finally they agreed to let me stay alone as long as I kept within the clearing.

It was so different now that I was married to Cor, before nobody would have minded if I was here by myself but now they all got in a mood if I did anything they did not approve of! At least I had the clearing to myself for now!

Suddenly there was this rustling in the bushes around me. I stood up. Drew my bow and reached for an arrow from my quiver, and slowly slotted it on to my bow.

I could see it moving but it hadn't seen me yet. I took a deep breath and aimed at it, at least the guards couldn't complain at me for not coming back with anything.

'OWWW' suddenly the moving thing screamed. But weirdly it sounded human... it stood up. Turned around. It was a boy, about my age as well!

'Hello,' he said.

**Dominic's P.O.V**

Oh well, if I was trapped in a place I might as well go and explore a little bit, as my mum used to say, 'you are to inquisitive for your own good.'

I had been wondering around for 10 minutes and to tell you the truth, I was lost!

Suddenly through the trees I saw a young girl dressed in old-fashioned style clothing with a bow in a hand and a quiver slung over her shoulder. She was sitting on a log the far side of the clearing to me staring up at the sky lost in the dream world.

Her beautiful dark hair was twisted in to a bun with little piece of hair floating gracefully around the sides of her face. Her eyes were such a deep, chocolate brown that was filled with happiness and laughter.

Suddenly I almost fell over and ended up making a huge clattering through the bushes. The girl grabbed her bow and turned round and aimed in towards me. Now might be the good time to introduce myself...

'Hello' the look on her face was hilarious it had me bent double in laughter. The girl looked offended so I controlled myself and as she didn't seem to be in any hurry to talk I found myself telling her all about how I had got here and how did I get back to London? The moment I said the word London she leapt up in shock and exclaimed

'You are from the other world, from England!'

Okay now she was starting to freak me out it seemed that I had suddenly travelled a long way and was no longer in my own world,

'Come quickly, we must take you to see High King Peter and all the others,'

High King who? The confusion must have shown on my face, the kings and queens of Narnia who came from London as well'

So we set of to meet the guards and then ride on down to Narnia to meet these strange Kings and queens that the girl, whose name I had learnt was Aravis, had spent the last hour or so telling me about.

**(A/N okay, so maybe it has been quite a while but I had kind of given up due to exams but needed a break from revision, so this happened! Please do not kill me for how long it took! )**


End file.
